Nothing But A Monster
by TenkaiGamer
Summary: Keeping a secret isn't easy. Especially when your a flesh eating monster. That's what Karma deals with. He has a crush on Nagisa and the words won't come out because of who he is.


I don't remember how it happened. It just did. I was a half ghoul and I ate my parents. And a classmate of mine was also a ghoul. I, Karma Akabane, am a half ghoul. And my classmate, Yuma Isogai, is another half ghoul in Class 3 E.

And here am I, just now walking out of school and heading down the cliff where people commit suicide. I go down there to eat dead humans without people noticing me. I took off my mask and kneeled down to a dead man. He seemed to a business man. I detached his arm from his shoulder and bit into it, blood splattering on my face.

"Save some for me too Red Devil." I turned around to see Isogai in his mask. I rolled my eyes and scooted a little bit to my left enough him to have half of the man.

"Whatever. Here you go Prince." This is how we keep our identities secret from the human society. We have to go by our ghoul names. It's safer that way.

Later after that, I put back on my mask and so did Yuma. We started walking in the lonely and quiet path way.

"How's the Eyepatch?" I asked. Yuma shrugged.

"Haven't heard from him in a long while. But he's alive." Isogai responded. We walked in silence but we came to a stop when two men were in front of us. Briefcases.

"Well shit. It's the CCG." I grumbled.

"Well look at what we have here. The Red Devil and the Prince." A boy with white hair chuckled and brought out his queenkay. A syth.

"Um, Red Devil!" Isogai warned but I felt the air being knocked out of my lungs, making me tumble backwards onto Isogai making him and I roll down the hill.

"Fuck ow!" I cursed loudly as we stopped. "Damn that hurt kid." I growled.

"We should get out of here." Isogai mumbled.

"Agreed. Let's go." We started to run as fast as we could. We have heard about that kid and how we should never fight him. Now I see why.

"Red, get ready to jump."

"What?! Jump!?" I look forward. We were running towards the end of the cliff. We jumped.

"Shit!" I felt a knife stab me twice.

"Fuck that hurt." I heard Isogai growl as we landed.

"Never heard those types of words come out of your mouth. Do they come out when in bed with Maehara?" I smirked as we continued to run.

"Shut the hell up Red. And that's none of your business."

We panted as we stopped running. We had gotten away. I snuck inside my house and planted myself on the couch.

"I feel like shit!" I said in a singing tone after Isogai got out some medical supplies. He came back and sat in front on me.

"Shirt off. Now." He demanded. I obeyed and took off hoodie and my shirt. A gash was on my stomach and two stab wounds on both of my shoulders. He then started treating it. I hissed as the alcohol was poured onto the wounds.

"Shit!" I shouted in pain.

"Karma don't move! It'll make it worse." He took off my mask and he did so as well. "Just look into my eyes and forget the pain." So I did. I stared into his eyes which surprisingly worked.

"All done. Anymore?" He asked.

"Just my inner thigh but you don't need to take care of that." Also the fact that I don't really let anyone touch my legs.

"Off with them too." I shook my head stubbornly.

"Off. Now." He growled and leaned close to my face. I could tell he was serious. I quickly took them off, knowing he would kick my ass if I refused again.

"Happy?" I asked.

"Very. Now spread." I obeyed and slowly opened my legs and he pulled them further apart. A deep cut was there from the fall.

"You are an idiot." He grumbled and started treating it as quickly as possible, resulting his finger to brush against my boxers.

"Watch it." I warned.

"Sorry." He chuckled.

We laid back against my bed exhausted.

"How are we going to explain to our class tomorrow without telling them we're ghouls?" I asked before taking a look at Yuma's tired human form.

"I don't know. I don't want Maehara to know either. Sure he's my boyfriend but he'll hate me for being a ghoul." He looked back at me with a worried look.

"And what about you? You like a human too. You told me so." Karma nodded.

"Yeah. I don't want him to know."

"Oh so this human is a male huh? It's not like you to have many crushes on guys." I flipped him off.

"Fuck you. And for the record this human has a name and it's Nagisa so use it when you're speaking to me." I grumbled and pushed Isogai onto the floor.

"Now I'm going to get some sleep and so should you. Night Isogai. Don't get any wet dreams about Maehara because remember I do have a high skill of smell." I saw his face flare.

"Shut up asshole. Night to you too." He yanked a blanket off the chair and covered himself with it. And soon enough I fell asleep.


End file.
